


Isaac

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [145]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, EarthForce, Fix-It, Flash Fiction, Gen, Psi Corps, Psychological Trauma, Sacrifice, Shadow War, Shadows (Babylon 5) - Freeform, Tumblr: b5drabblefic, Worldbuilding, biblical reference, child sacrifice, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Child sacrifice and the Shadow War.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!New toBehind the Gloves? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? Seehere.





	Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

“Jam that ship!” the captain barks. “What’s _wrong_ with you?!”

Fury. Bewilderment. Mundane eyes turn to me.

The plasma cannons are charged.

I can’t breathe.

“JAM IT!”

The knife is raised. My boy is bound, tied up in the darkness.

There are no angels to stay my hand. The angels are all dead.

He feels me. He knows I’m here.

_Tick. Tick._

They’re screaming on the bridge, but I can no longer hear them.

_HELP ME, MAMA!_

There is no ram in the bushes.

Sometimes, either way, you lose. Sometimes, the Darkness can’t be defeated.

 

A blast through the void.

**Author's Note:**

> All telepaths are a Family.
> 
> During the Shadow War, those who were unlucky enough to be "recruited" to fight on EarthForce vessels - with little idea what they were in for - often found their own people in the ships they were ordered to jam and destroy.
> 
> Normals saw these telepaths as nothing more than "weapons" in the fight.
> 
> Then they ordered them to help kill their own children, metaphorically or even perhaps in a case or two, literally.
> 
> Bester was almost faced with that choice.
> 
> (This was written for Tumblr's "b5drabblefic" weekly prompt challenge - write a flash fic in exactly 100 words on one of the assigned subjects. This was for "darkness".)


End file.
